


The inevitable one-night stand

by Wlw_ships20



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F, Feelings, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 05:56:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20595824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wlw_ships20/pseuds/Wlw_ships20
Summary: After a dificult case JJ can see that Emily ishurting and distancing herself from the team.JJ is worried and shows up at Emily's apartmentlater that night. Emily has been drinking/drugs/distructive behaviour OR JJ finds Emily at a bardrinking heavily. Emily usually has one-night standsafter a difficult case to forget. This time JJ isthe one-night stand, but Emily realizes she wants itto be more than just one night, but doesn't want toface her feelings for JJ





	The inevitable one-night stand

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this story a year ago and recently found it again. I want to get into writing it again. So I thought I would post it so I can see if anyone likes it and if it is worth adding to it. Disclaimer: English is not my first language and I am not a trained writer. I just started writing this for fun. So please be nice, but feedback is very welcome!
> 
> Also I am still working on the title, so if you have any suggestions let me know.

The team was on the plane heading back to Quantico  
When it hit Emily just how much this case was effecting her  
"Why do I feel like this", Emily thought  
It's not like this was the first heartbreaking case  
her and the team had ever incountered. On the contrary  
they incountered cases like this on a regular bases.  
Then why was this one different,  
why was this case getting to her this much.  
Emily couldn't figure out why  
Was it because the girls had been around the same age  
as she had been when .... No that didn't explain it  
They had come across victims who were 16 before  
Was it the nature of the crime, the horrific way in which they were  
killed. Why was she not used to this by now. She had been  
working as a federal agent for 12 years now. She knew Garcia  
would say that it was a good thing to not get used to it,  
it means you still care she always said. Emily knew she cared, but  
why did it have to hurt this bad. She stared out the plane  
window deep in thought, trying to cope with everything she  
was feeling.

JJ had noticed something was of with Emily as soon as they  
got on the plane. She knew cases like this, meaning with teenage  
girls being the victims, were particularly hard on Emily.  
She had seen it over the years, but she had  
never asked why. She knew Emily was a private person  
and she didn't want to pry. It didn't take away her curiosity though.  
Or was it concern that she felt?  
But whatever had happened to make Emily react this way during cases  
like this, JJ always felt this need, this want to help her and  
understand her. She had tried to talk to Emily about it, but  
Emily avoided the subject at all cost. So JJ just let it be,  
while still keeping an eye on Emily.  
This time however JJ felt like she needed to do more. So she got up and moved to sit  
across from Emily.

"Hey" JJ said. Emily looked up, "Hey yourself" she said with a  
small smile that did not quite reach her eyes. "How are you doing?"  
JJ asked. She regretted asking that instantly. Of course Emily wasn't  
doing well, she could see that from a mile away. She also knew  
Emily was not going to admit that she was not doing well.  
"I'm fine" Emily said "just tired" "Yeah me too. Do you have any  
plans tonight?" JJ asked. Emily truly did look tired when she said:  
"Not really just going to take a hot bath and sleep I guess". They both  
knew better than that. Emily's MO after a though case was to go  
to a bar, drink a lot and then go home with some stranger. The next  
day she would show up to word wearing yesterdays clothes and with a  
horrible hangover. JJ always worried about Emily when she did that.  
She knew Emily could take care of herself, but she just didn't like  
the idea of Emily out there on her own.


End file.
